


Belief Between Bread

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fix-it fic for Episode 11, for the keysmash blog this might help challange.<br/>It does not help.<br/>It does have sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief Between Bread

Stiles sat in his kitchen, methodically assembling sandwiches, for lack of anything else to do with his hands while he thought.

His dad didn’t believe in him, and was taken. Scott didn’t believe in him, and now, Stiles feel powerless. What can he do, if the people who love him don’t believe? He could feel the tremor in his hands, the burning behind his eyes, but he would not cry. Crying won’t help.

It won’t.

It…fuck, he slid down the counter, sat on the floor and rested his head in his hands.

Soon, there were hands on his shoulders, warm weights at his sides.

“We’ll make this okay, somehow.” Allison said.

“Chris, Melissa, your dad, we’ll get them back, we know it.” Isaac stated.

“How can you be so certain?” Stiles asked.

Lydia wrapped her arms around all of them, and whispered “Because we _believe_ in you, Stiles, you will make a plan, and we’ll execute it, and everything will be okay.”


End file.
